cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Cobra
"Would ever betray the Jedi order and kill our brothers who defend them Cobra?" "I swore an oath to the Jedi and our brothers to protect and serve the galaxy, that`s an oath I will keep!" -Cobra and Marshall Commander Ember talking about Order 66- ORIGINS Born in BBY 54 , A-47 Cobra is an Alpha-Class ARC Trooper and former ARF Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars , a war between the Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems a.k.a. CIS/Seperatists. Cobra was an ARC Trooper in Blue Talon Legion of the 501st. He is a tough, strong, quick-thinking, but emotional soildier especially when it came to his brothers. This became a problem during the early years of his combat in war, but he quickly learned to control it. Like all the Clones they were all his brothers, but he spent a lot of time with, Marshall Commander Ember, General Commander Fiery, and Trask Graycrier. TRAINING, EARLY YEARS Born as a regular Clone Trooper he went through many normal things as a clone. Like all Clones he grew twice as fast as normal humans. He used many combat simulators and training consoles for part of his childhood, but didn`t expereince any thing like normal children. After only 10 human years he became the age of 20 and was much younger than most of his elder bretheren. Cobra did not although participate during the Battle of Geonosis and many major Clone battles. It was because of this he was ingnored about his idea`s about combat, tactics, and strategies for battles. So because of that he remained quiet, but that gave him advantages in scouting missions and got in the ranks of the ARF Troopers(Advanced Recon Forces) andwas allowed to go in more major battles. During this time he remained under the command of Commander Neyo and Jedi Master Stass Allie. He was involed in the first Battle of Ryloth when Jedi Master Mace Windu lead ARF Troopers on AT-RT Walkers. BATTLE OF KAMINO Cobra was pulled back to help in the Defense of Kamino with the rest of his squad. He assisted Clone ARC(Advanced Recon Commando)Commander Blitz in destroying the incomeing droid Pile Drivers. He also stayed behind to assist in the repairs and to help protect Kamino.He stayed back for nearly a month before he was called backed to Jedi Master Stass Allie to assist Commander Neyo in running recons for reported Sith presence in the outer rim of the galaxy. He protested to stay, but eventually had to leave.(Below the Battle of Kamino video) thumb|left|300px|Battle of Kamino BATTLE OF KORRIBAN After scouting the Outer Rim they found evidence of an old Academy on Korriban used to train new Sith Jedi. The news was bad, but we had a chance to stop the Sith from creating more Jedi for themselves. Jedi Master Stass Allie called for reinforcements to take their base on Korriban. 5 more cruiseres appeared from hyperspace to assist in the upcoming battle, but intel reported that the blockade had their cruisers outnumbered and outgunned. And they had to wait for days for more cruiseres to support them. They called for reinforcements and we still had to wait. So Cobra made a plan to lead a small group of gunships and fighter/bombers to make it past the blockade. While they tried to slipthrough the fleet would have to make a suicide attack and distract them for a while then retreat and wait for reinforcements. Then everyone agreed Cobra, 7 squads,Jedi Master Stass Allie, and Commander Neyo were to leave immedietly. Once they left explosions and blaster cannon shots filled the once empty space. After a short rde they made it to inhospitable surface of Korriban. They scouted for hours and found nothing. So they set up camp between 2 cliffs near a small dug up trench. Master Stass told stories about the old Sith Lords and The Academy`s past. She told about the Sith Lords Darth Revan and Darth Malak and about how Malak nearly killed Revan. She also said Revan used to be a great Jedi during the Mandolorian Wars, but turned evil and hunted the Mandolorians to the edge of the galaxy. And returned many years later and turned to side of Light and destroyed this old Academy they were looking for. Near midnight Master Stass took Cobra, Neyo, and 8 others to scout the area leaving the other 30 behind. Hours later they returned to find out the site was ambushed! There were 12 standing Clones, 8 wounded, and 10 dead. A clone trooper sergeant reported that 4 Jedi and 15 droids attacked soon after they left, the Sergeant said that he was lucky to be alive and was glad to see her. In the morning a transmission given to Cobra said that reinforcements would arrive in T-7 minutes and not too soon a large wave of enemies were approaching the campsite! Reinforcements soon arrived on scene to kill the droids and take the Academy. Y-Wings bombed the Academy and clones charged the academy. Many of the clones were killed, but broke through. They breached the academy, catured Jedi, and found Asajj Ventress. She retaliated and ran away she was too quick and escaped. On the bright side they captured the temple and stopped the evil Sith. SECOND CAMPAIGN OF RYLOTH The Second Battle of Ryloth was shortly after the First Battle of Ryloth. This time the Seperatist forces launched an all-out attack and still continues to send wave after wave of Droids. They can`t bust through, but their men continually fighting they eventually will get tired and the defenses could be broken. As Cobra explained it to Commander Cody he agreed and let the men take shifts and breaks to let them rest. Cobra continued his mission which was to scout and recon the area to find their outpost. It was also while he was here he was reassigned to the Blue Talon Legion and put under Marshall Commander Ember`s command he soon became friends with many of his squadmates including his commander. Cobra, joined with Commander Ember, General Fiery, and Trooper Trask Graycrier. They found a Seperatist Dropships that were suppling the Seppies assault. Cobra told the others that they should blow the cliffside with thermal detnators to crush the dropships. Eveyone hesitated, but eventally agreed . It was risky, but the plan ultimatly suceeded and was a major blow against the enemy forces. The Blue Talon Legion was congratulated for it`s victory on Ryloth, but Cobra still remained modest and quiet about it. THE BATTLE OVER TELOS The Blue Talon Legion was sent to one of the most war ravaged places in the galaxy.....Telos. Telos was destroyed in a bombing run thousands of years ago. Planet rebuilding processes have been made and have had some sucesses. The planet still is in the stateof rebuilding, but is nearly complete. Nearly 65% of the planets surface is rebuilt and only 35% remains to rebuild. A disturbance in the one of the contruction sites have called these battle hardened cloes to Telos. Reports of smuggling activity has gone out of hand for the local authorities and they soon needed Republic assistance. Since Cobra had no expereince in the crime syndacite he had to rely on his instincts. The TSF(Telos Security Force)reported smuggling of illegal weapons, ammo, slaves, and carniverous animals that nearly destroyed the local animal population. They were split up into seperate teams each to discover a solution or catch the person who was responcible to this catashtrophy. He was to go with a new recruit to our squad and handle the illegal weapons smuggling problem. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Republic Category:Blue Talon Legion Category:Clones